Meteor Shower
by Feldlerche
Summary: When Wang Xing Yu, a girl from China transfers into Namimori, she never expected the whirlwind of chaos that would follow in her wake; or maybe she did, but pretended not to notice. May the adventures that she embark on allow her to soar and grow to reach her full potential. (No pairings as of yet)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: The remake of my old and deleted KHR story is back and under another name! For those who actually check up on that and read my profile, I apologise for the long wait.

If there are grammar mistakes, plot holes or any other things that you feel can be improved, feel free to drop me a message. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration while flaming will be ignored and used to roast vegetables for my bunnies. Thanks. Please enjoy the story!

I own nothing but my OC. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"Xing Yu-san! Someone wake her up." The teacher sighed exasperatedly.

"Xing Yu-chan, wake up!" A pretty girl with short, orange hair patted my arm gently.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Wassat?"

"Xing Yu-san! This is the third time you've fallen asleep in my class!" The teacher lectured. "Do you not get enough sleep at night? Please do work on your time management skills and…"

As the teacher droned on and on about skills to succeed in the society or some other nonsense, I merely yawned and plopped my face back into my crossed arms on the table, ready to catch more sleep.

"Xing Yu-san!" The teacher yelled. "Go wash up or something! I will not tolerate you falling asleep in my class again!"

"Un." I answered blandly before shuffling out of the classroom to the nearest washroom, which is unfortunately, at the other end of this floor.

Whoever created this floor plan should really just die. Who in their right minds would put the bathroom at the opposite end of a classroom?!

I sighed and continued my slow pace to the other end of the floor, grumbling and swearing under my breath every few minutes. Soon, my body began to walk on autopilot as my mind drifted off with the fairies. Since I was not paying attention, it was inevitable that I would bump into someone and fall flat on my butt unceremoniously, which was what happened a few more minutes later.

"Ow! What the…" I grumbled and picked myself up to look at who I had bumped into. "Oh, it's you."

Said person stared at me with a raised eyebrow as he tapped his feet.

"Xing Yu-san, how many times do I have to bump into you in the hallway to make you learn your lesson about not daydreaming while walking?" The person gave a long suffering sigh.

"Maa… Sorry, Kusakabe…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I didn't mean to do it."

"That's what you always say." Kusakabe shook his head. "So you're off to the bathroom to wash up again?"

"Yeah… Sensei sent me out 'cause I kept nodding off in class." I punctuated that sentence with a loud yawn. "Not my fault that he's so boring."

"Uh huh…" The vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee looked entirely unconvinced. "Just go and freshen up and return to class."

"Yes, sir…" I gave a lazy salute and plodded on to the toilet, leaving a sighing Kusakabe in my wake.

* * *

Fighting back a great yawn, I pushed the wooden door to the washroom slowly, entering into the toilet. I stretched and sighed, opening my grey orbs only to see a baby wearing a suit and a fedora staring at me.

"Ciaossu." The toddler greeted.

"Hi." I greeted back before walking to the basin and washing my face, ignoring the child that was staring at me with his beady eyes.

"Bye." I told the baby curtly before walking out of the toilet, leaving a slightly bemused but interested fedora wearing hitman.

I hobbled back to the classroom unsteadily, the splashing of water onto my face not doing much to help me stay awake.

Man… I should not have stayed up late to game yesterday, though I don't actually regret it all that much.

Since I was in lalaland yet again, I bumped into someone else.

"Oof." I grunted before mumbling an apology without looking at the person whom I bumped into and heading back to class dazedly.

"Herbivore…" I heard an exasperated sigh.

Oops… Looks like I bumped into my boss, aka Hibari Kyoya.

I turned back to face him slowly and by slowly, I meant at the pace even a sloth would have complained it being too slow.

"Just go back to class." He grumbled and shooed me off, but not before slamming his tonfa against the back of my head.

"To keep you awake, he said…" I muttered to myself sarcastically while continuing my slow trek back.

"I heard that." An answering growl came.

"I said nothing!" I squeaked and as typical of me, ran off so that I wouldn't get another tonfa to my head.

I slowed once I heard no more footsteps continuing behind me, heaving a sigh of relief as I did so. I stretched and wiped the non-existent sweat off my brow.

Living with Hibari was certainly stressful…

I slid open the door to my classroom without preamble and strolled back to my seat. Of course, I was so slow that even molasses growing in the middle of winter in Russia would be faster than me.

"Just hurry back to your seat, Xing Yu-san." The teacher rubbed at his face tiredly.

"Okay." I shrugged and increased my pace just by that tiny bit, and yes, the molasses were still faster.

The moment I slid into my seat, however, the lunch bell rang.

"Oops… Sorry." I apologised monotonously since the teacher was waiting for me to get back to my seat so that he could continue.

"It's fine… I'm kind of getting used to this…" The teacher sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair, to which I did NOT contribute to. Really.

As per with lunch, when the teacher left, the class burst into loud chattering.

"You did it again, Xing Yu-san!" Kurosawa Hana sighed at me. "I didn't get to learn anything worthwhile again!"

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose, Hana-chan!" Kyoko tried to defend me.

"Whatever…" The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. "I kind of got used to it, to be honest."

I remained quiet and flopped forwards, trying to head to dreamland.

"Oh come on!" Hana yelled, frustrated. "Look at her!"

Kyoko tried to calm Hana down, though how successful it was would be left up to your imagination. I managed to doze off peacefully, already used to the loud background noise that just seemed to turn into static as I fell deeper and deeper into dreamland.

* * *

"E-Excuse me…" A voice called out timidly, waking me from my nap.

I groaned and slowly tilted my head up, ready to rip into the person who dared wake me up. Only, when I saw who it was, I just didn't have the heart to do it.

"What do you want, Tsunayoshi?" I asked sleepily, a hint of irritation hidden in my voice.

"I-I was just thinking that you must be hungry since lunch is almost over…" He blushed and fiddled with something behind his back. "S-So I got some bread for you."

"Hmm..?" I purred out, amused by this adorable little boy that I treated as my surrogate child. "Thank you for being such a thoughtful boy, Tsunayoshi."

"Y-You're welcome!" He practically shoved the bread into my hands before dashing off, a crimson blush splashed across his face.

"How cute." I tittered to myself as I removed the plastic wrapping and consumed my lunch. "Tasty."

Just as I had finished my food, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. I sighed at the loss of my naptime and sighed even deeper at the thought of who the next teacher was – the ever _wonderful _and _cheerful _Nezu-sensei.

"Great, it just had to be him." I grumbled to myself as I threw the wrapper away into the dustbin in the class.

"Everyone back to your seats!" Speak of the devil indeed…

There was a moment of chaos as the class scrambled back to their respective places, not wanting to incur the rather irritating wrath of one Nezu Dohachiro and his annoying need to hand out detentions like giving candy to children.

"Now, turn to the chapter where we last stopped yesterday…" Nezu's droning voice was practically beckoning me to happily jump into the arms of Morpheus.

My eyelids grew heavier and heavier the more he started on with his lessons. It's not like he teaches anything correctly or worthwhile anyway.

"XING YU-SAN!" The science teacher suddenly bellowed. "WAKE UP!"

"Like, whatever." I mumbled under my breath as I rolled my eyes.

"Detention for sleeping in class and being disrespectful to your teacher!" He levelled an accusing finger at me. "Don't think I didn't see you rolling your eyes at me, young lady!"

"Sorry, can't make it." I yawned, ignoring his splutters of rage. "Have Disciplinary Committee work to do."

"Pah. I don't care! Detention for a week!" Nezu slammed a hand on his table.

"It's not that I don't want to take responsibility, Nezu-sensei." I used my best I'm-pretending-I-actually-give-a-fuck-about-what-y ou-say voice. "But Hibari-sempai demands me to stay back at school until I finish my assignment from him of the day."

"Tell him that you have detention with me then!" Nezu sneered. "He should exempt you from your duties then."

"I tried doing that with Sugihara-sensei." I shrugged casually. "The next day I was told that Sugihara-sensei was replaced by Kirihara-sensei because Sugihara-sensei mysteriously disappeared."

Nezu practically turned purple in his anger. I must say that plum is definitely not his colour.

"Why you…" He growled, his nails digging into the wood of the desk, not that he was leaving a dent since he was pretty much a weakling.

"Is there a problem, Nezu-sensei?" The cool voice at the door got everyone's attention.

Upon seeing who the person was, everyone broke out into cold sweat and turned pale, though Nezu's face had a hint of sourness in it. You could almost hear the melody signalling game over if you actually strained your ears for it.

"N-None at all, Hibari-san!" The adult just about squeaked.

"I see." Hibari narrowed his steely eyes before deciding to let it go. "I came to check since the other classes were complaining about the loudness of your voice. Lower down your volume."

With that, he left with a majestic swish of his black coat that was most likely magically attached onto his shoulders. The entire lot of us – minus me, that is – heaved a sigh of relief at the exit of the most feared person in Namimori, bringing with him his oppressive aura.

"That was close." One of the students muttered.

"I thought I was going to die." Another student was almost in tears.

"L-Let's continue with the lesson." Nezu tried to regain his lost dignity and continued teaching, though he glanced around wildly in paranoia when he shouted at someone.

* * *

Time flew by and soon, it was the end of the lesson.

"There's going to be a quiz on this next week." Nezu eyed us like a predator eyeing its prey. "If you fail, there will be… consequences."

With that ominous warning, he exited the classroom infinitely less majestically than Hibari.

"Hmm… He's trying to imitate Severus Snape." I giggled to myself. "How insulting it must be for poor Snape."

"What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Hana rounded upon me. "We almost got killed by Hibari's aura because of you!"

"Maa…" I waved my hand around airily. "It's Nezu's fault for being a control freak yet unable to control his own temper."

Hana rolled her eyes at me and heaved a great big sigh of disbelief and resignation.

"It's part of her charm, Hana-chan!" Kyoko smiled widely.

"Oh, Kyoko…" Hana looked torn between patting her head and shaking her shoulders violently to wake her up from her world of rose-tinted glasses.

I merely chuckled softly at their antics before stretching and getting ready for the next class. As usual, the day passed by much more tolerably after the removal of Nezu from the equation.

When classes finally ended for the day, I headed to the rooftop to look for the dictator of Namimori.

"Yo, Hibari-sempai." I greeted with an easy wave. "How was your day?"

"Awful." He surprisingly grunted back.

I was used to him ignoring my question but I guess today must've been really bad for him to actually reply to it.

"I see. Well, hope for a better day tomorrow then." I replied noncommittally. "So, what's the job for today?"

"Just the planning for the upcoming committee meeting about the assignment of club rooms for each committee." He instructed. "Do as you see fit, but make sure to put the Disciplinary Committee in the Reception Room."

"Understood, boss." I mock saluted him, not that he could see me since his eyes were closed. "I can do this outside of school, right?"

"Whatever." He answered moodily. "Now get lost. I want to sleep."

"Sure." I got used to his fondness for naps quickly.

It was get used to it or get eliminated because of disturbing it. So far, I've only disturbed only one of his naps to test out his rage and suffice to say, I will never disrupt his naps again, ever.

I quickly made myself scarce and plodded back to the classroom.

"I apologise for making you wait, Tsunayoshi." I smiled at the brunet. "Hibari-sempai had to brief me on some Disciplinary Committee stuff."

"I-It's okay." He stammered. "Let's go?"

"Yup." I linked arms with him, ignoring the red that exploded on his face as well as the stares from the rest of the students still in class.

"Those two are still as chummy as ever, huh." A classmate commented.

"I think they look cute together." One particularly loud gossiper squealed.

"Shush! Do you want something bad to happen to you because of your big mouth?" Her friend scolded.

"Bye!" I waved at the class and they responded in turn.

I turned my attention back to the precious boy next to me, only to see him fiddling with his shirt nervously.

"Aww… You're so cute." I pinched at his cheeks.

"A-Am not!" He slapped my hand away gently but firmly, his cheeks returning to a rosy red.

I ignored him and continued to coo and fuss over him like a mother would over her baby or young child.

"S-Stop! W-We're in public!" Tsuna protested rather adorably in my opinion.

"So I can do this in your house?" I smirked.

"N-No!" He flailed. "You can't do this anywhere! Other people will get the wrong idea!"

"S-So you don't love me..?" I whimpered pathetically, willing tears to fill up in my dark grey orbs.

"Gah!" Tsuna ruffled his fluffy hair frustratedly as he complained. "Stop that!"

"You're no fun." I whined. "But I love you anyway."

Tsunayoshi turned fire engine red, spluttering all the way.

"In the familial sense, my dear Tuna fish." I tapped his nose playfully.

"Quit giving me heart attacks." He sighed and clutched at his chest. "I'll die one day because of you."

"Nah, you won't." I waved off his melodramatic accusation. "You'll live till the ripe old age of eighty or something and have many, many kids."

"That's thinking too far!" Tsuna protested once more.

"You're certainly hard to please, Tsunayoshi." I shook my head at him. "You won't be able to get any girls like this. You'll only attract boys if you continue on this track."

"What." He stared at me flatly.

"Some boys like hard to please partners but girls never go for hard to please boys unless they drank love potions." I stated matter-of-factly. "If you don't want to become someone's uke, you'll have to become more accommodating."

"You've been reading too much fantasy and yaoi." My male friend could only sigh. "I'm straight, so no need to worry about me being some guy's uke."

"That's what they all say." I nodded my head wisely. "It's just the denial talking. You now have higher chances of becoming an uke."

"I don't get your logic at all!" Tsuna groaned.

"And you never will." I smiled toothily at him. "Men are from Mars while women are from Venus."

"I seriously don't get you." Tsuna looked at me as if I had completely lost all of my marbles.

"You need to read more, Tsunayoshi." I told the confused boy.

* * *

"We're here." Tsuna sighed tiredly, as if he had just finished running a marathon.

"I'm home, 'kaa-san!" Tsuna called out. "I brought Xing Yu-san today!"

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun!" The lady of the house made her grand entrance. "It's nice to finally be able to meet you, Xing Yu-san! Now I can finally put a face to match the name!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sawada-san." I replied politely.

"Such a courteous child." She placed a hand onto her cheek. "Just call me Nana! I'll bring some snacks up to the room later, so go on and study!"

"Thank you, Nana-san." I answered and turned to face Tsuna. "Let's go to your room then."

"Okay." He gave a nervous smile and led me up to the second floor. "It may be a little messy, but it's my room."

I raised an eyebrow as he took hold of the doorknob and twisted, slowly revealing what was behind that simple, wooden door.

Let me tell you, it was an utter NIGHTMARE.

There were clothes strewn about and random stacks of manga and books everywhere. I think I spied a few empty bags of chips in one corner of the room.

"T-Tsunayoshi." My right eye twitched uncontrollably. "T-This is your room?"

"Yes." He gave a clueless smile.

"I refuse to accept this!" I howled in horror. "How can such an adorable child stay in a pigsty like this? We must clean up this extremely messy and dirty room at once!"

"H-Huh?" He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"There will be no buts, huhs or whats! We are cleaning up immediately!" I dropped my backpack onto the wooden floor and removed the dumbfounded boy's bag as well. "On forth, to remove all that filth!"

"Hieeee!" He shrieked as I burst into the room and began to clean in an almost maniacal fashion.

I sorted out the books neatly according to their category in alphabetical order. I have an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder so sue me. I winced at having to touch the clothes on the floor but managed to pull myself together enough to pick them up and toss them all into one pile, of which I demanded to be dumped into the laundry bin immediately.

The bewildered brunet teen followed my orders, but not without some hesitance.

"X-Xing Yu-san, you don't have to clean up the room like that." His voice sounded muffled since he was carrying his large pile of clothing.

"I will not condone you living in such an unconducive environment! Now off you go with those dirty clothes!" I commanded as I continued my cleaning spree. "And get me the vacuum cleaner, a mop and a damp rag!"

I barely heard his affirmative reply as I packed the books into the bookshelves and tidied up the room until it was to my satisfaction. With the arrival of the mop, rag and the vacuum cleaner, I made sure the floor was absolutely spotless and all other surfaces – windows included – practically sparkled from their cleanliness.

"Phew. Mission accomplished." I wiped the sweat off my brow with my forearm.

Tsuna was practically gapping at how clean his room was.

"W-Wow… This is the first time I've seen my room this clean." His jaw was still dropped.

"And it must stay this way!" I waved my hand imperiously. "No wonder you had a hard time with your academics! With such a horrible environment for learning as well as a lack of management skills, you would not have been able to study effectively!"

I almost bit my lip when I realised that I had sounded like the teacher from my first period but managed to stop myself. When Tsuna merely smiled at me sheepishly, I glared at him to make sure the point stuck into his head.

"I will conduct random checks and if I feel that the room is not up to my standards…" My eyes glinted maliciously. "You will have to endure my yaoi fangirl tendencies at its maximum!"

"Hieeeeee!" The poor boy squeaked. "I'm sorry! I will ensure that the room is the epitome of cleanliness, Ma'am!"

"Wonderful." I nodded my head approvingly before grinning evilly. "And now… We study!"

Tsuna would have to focus really hard, or he'd be mentally scarred from this experience. I would make sure of that.

Upon seeing my expression, the male teen seemed to have gotten the idea that torture was definitely going to be inflicted upon him by one Wang Xing Yu, aka me.


	2. Chapter 1

**If there are grammar mistakes, plot holes or any other things that you feel can be improved, feel free to drop me a message. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration while flaming will be ignored and used to roast vegetables for my bunnies. Thanks. Please enjoy the story!**

**I own nothing but my OC. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**I apologise for the long wait for this chapter. School happened, you know, the messy, stressful and dramatic life of a tertiary student...**

* * *

Where we last left off:

"Wonderful." I nodded my head approvingly before grinning evilly. "And now… We study!"

Tsuna would have to focus really hard, or he'd be mentally scarred from this experience. I would make sure of that.

Upon seeing my expression, the male teen seemed to have gotten the idea that torture was definitely going to be inflicted upon him by one Wang Xing Yu, aka me.

* * *

"Well now… What shall we start on first?" I thought aloud, tapping my finger against my temple.

It's kind of a personal tic, not that anyone should mind. It's not like I'm hurting anyone by doing it.

"Why don't we start with Math?" Tsuna suggested.

"Sure, start with my weakest subject…" I grumbled, crossing my arms. "I hate Math."

"That was kind of unexpected." The boy had the nerve to giggle at me! "You look like the type that'd be great at everything."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Tsunayoshi." I honestly felt very flattered. "But I'm not a perfect human being so I definitely am bad at certain things, like Art, Math and Literature to say the least…"

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem that way when I look at your grades." He rolled his eyes. "You do so well in everything."

"That's because I work really hard to be able to understand and apply what the teachers teach." I replied patiently and decided to add an afterthought. "Well, other than Nezu at least. He can't teach for shit."

"Thank god I wasn't the only one who didn't have any idea of what the hell was he teaching." The brunet sighed in relief. "I couldn't understand anything that came out of his mouth during lessons, except for the very obvious shut up and go back to your seats."

I laughed unabashedly at that. No wonder he always had a dumbfounded expression whenever Nezu started his lecturing.

"Well, he speaks nothing but gibberish." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll help you. Science is one of my strong suits, except for Chemistry. That topic is pure evil."

"Heh. I thought we were doing Math?" He teased me. "Is your memory going already?"

"Darn. My effort to change the topic was unsuccessful." I snapped my fingers, frowning.

Unfortunately, that only made the male teen laugh like a hyena.

"Not cool to laugh at me, Tsunayoshi." I prodded his sensitive sides, sending him into louder peals of laughter. "So that's where your weakness is…"

With a mischievous grin, I proceeded to tickle the living daylights out of him. Tsuna's face was turning red and he practically gasping for air as he begged for me to stop.

"No! This is what happens when you make fun of me!" I cackled. "Now receive your punishment and suffer!"

"My, you kids seem to be having fun!" Nana commented.

Woah, the lady has some ninja skills. I didn't even hear her footsteps or the door open.

"I was being tortured." Tsuna whined.

Oops, guess I accidentally let up my assault on his sides. Oh well, there's always next time…

"Yes, of course." Nana merely laughed. "Here are some cookies that I baked and some iced tea for the both of you."

"Thank you very much, Nana-san." I smiled as I delicately held the cup and took a sip. "Nothing like iced tea on a warm summer day…"

"Indeed." Nana tittered and left.

* * *

"Now let's officially get to work." I stretched a little and dug out three notebooks from my bag. "We have to tackle Math, Science and Social Studies."

Tsuna seemed to physically deflate at the mention of homework.

"Well, it has to be done sometime. I'd rather get it over with." I sighed.

"I don't really have confidence to be able to answer the questions correctly." Tsuna looked gloomy. "I'll probably get an F again unless the teacher's feeling merciful."

"How about we go through the contents of each chapter that our homework is testing us on before doing them?" I offered. "It'll probably help a lot. And if it doesn't, I have a plan…"

Blissfully ignorant of my intent to mentally scar him if he doesn't pay attention to the walkthrough I was kindly providing, Tsuna nodded his head enthusiastically and took out the required supplies. He stared at me eagerly, ready to start the review.

"Let's start with Math. I hate it so I want to get it over with." I mumbled, glaring at a certain blue notebook with particularly devoted hatred.

"Okay." He obediently flipped to the chapter that was taught just hours ago.

"Today was about factorisation of polynomials completely. What do you not understand about it?" I asked.

"This part, this part and that part." He pointed out.

"So basically, everything?" I sighed.

"Yes." He had the gall to smile sheepishly.

"Next time, pay attention in lessons, Tsunayoshi." I really wanted to slam my head against the wall now. "Okay, so the first part to factorise the polynomial completely is to find out the common factor…"

As I droned on, I noticed that his eyelids were drooping. I smirked and continued speaking. He would learn his lesson. Oh yes, he definitely would.

"The review is done." I announced, coughing loudly. "Time to work on the problems Kirihara-sensei assigned us."

"W-What! But I haven't…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Oh, and before I forget, every time you get a problem wrong, you'll have to read one chapter of any yaoi manga of my choosing." I picked at my nails, ignoring his horrified wails. "Well, get to it."

With that, I completely ignored him and proceeded to do the questions on my notebook. I breezed through them since I had read ahead and the explanation by the teacher today just served to reinforce my understanding and knowledge of how to solve the problems.

I glanced at my friend and noted that he was panicking as he read through the questions, sweat beading on his forehead. I laughed to myself as I closed my notebook and flipped open the Science notebook to work on the questions assigned by Nezu. It was easy to do if you read the textbook and ignored Nezu but woe betide anyone who actually listened to that idiot.

* * *

When I finished the questions, I decided to check on Tsuna. Part of me wanted to wither when I saw that he was still stuck on the first few questions. The other part just laughed manically and rubbed its hands together, ready to torture the brunet.

"You're still not done yet?" I asked exasperatedly. "I've already finished those questions and the Science questions."

"What? You're too fast!" He whined most unbecomingly. "It's only been an hour and a half!"

"It's already been an hour and a half! You've been too spoilt, Tsunayoshi." I stood up and loomed over the cowering boy. "Looks like it's time for some punishment."

I looked at the questions he'd been doing and shook my head. He got every one of them wrong.

"Let's see now. You got everything wrong, plus there are six blanks." I gave an almost malicious smirk. "You've got ten chapters of Crimson Spell to read, dear Tsunayoshi."

"What!" He yelped. "B-But I wasn't ready yet…"

"You're never ready, silly boy." I rolled my eyes. "You've taken too long already. Now, I'll be merciful and give you a hint – refer to the textbook and the other pages of the notebook. It would be a breeze if you actually took notes down and listened in class."

The teen could only sigh as he did as he was told. I shook my head in exasperation before resuming the completion of my homework. I only had Social Studies left while Tsuna hadn't even finished a single subject. Honestly, that boy worries me.

I allowed the next hour to slip by, managing to finish up my final essay just as the last minute of the hour ended. I turned to check on the other person in the room and was pleasantly surprised to see that he had finished his Math homework and had moved on to Science. Surreptitiously, I took his notebook and looked through the questions he had completed.

I was pleased to see that he only had two mistakes and even then, the mistakes were made on the harder questions. I grabbed a pencil and quickly circled the mistakes, dropped a hint or two and pencilled down a rather long comment before placing the notebook back to where it was rested.

I looked out of the window and noticed that it was already close to sunset. I sighed as I rolled my shoulders and packed my things.

"You're leaving already?" The oblivious teen asked.

"Well, it's already close to sunset." I pointed a finger at the window. "I've got to get home and make dinner or I'll starve."

"Eh?! It's that late already?!" Tsuna yelped. "I'm going to die tomorrow since Sensei would definitely pick me to answer the questions!"

"Just drop me a message if you have any queries." I stared at him. "No saying I don't know how to do this or begging for answers, okay?"

"Right." He laughed nervously, probably remembering the time when he did just that and got quite the tongue lashing from me.

"Well then, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Tsunayoshi." I gave him a small smile and ruffled his ridiculously fluffy hair before leaving the house.

* * *

I hummed as I made my way back home; mentally checking off the ingredients I had in my refrigerator so that I could decide what to make for dinner. I was so lost in my thoughts that I bumped into someone for the third time today.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me today…" I rubbed my arm which had slammed into another person. "Sorry about that…"

"Sorry ain't cuttin' it, girl." The man I had bumped into sneered. "I think I broke my arm when you slammed into me like a trucker."

"That's just preposterous." I raised a fine eyebrow. "Since when did tough guys become such fragile little flowers? Did you guys grow up in a greenhouse or something? I didn't even get a bruise from that bump."

"Mocking me, are you?" The male crossed his beefy arms together before looking me up and down. "You ain't gonna make me forget about my injury by playing those mind tricks on me. Though you're rather plain, I wouldn't mind if you repaid me in _that_ way."

"Sorry is good enough for a chump like you." I tossed my long tresses back dramatically. "Now move it."

"Hmph…" The large person snorted. "Looks like I gotta force you to do what I want."

"Try and see if you can." I gave a smug, uppity smirk and walked off.

Or at least, I tried to.

The incensed Neanderthal placed a weighty hand onto my shoulder, stopping me from leaving. I rolled my eyes and flipped the man over me before he could even blink.

The man landed with a rather loud crash onto the pavement, groaning all the while as he did so. I got a clear look at him and noticed that he was a member of some yakuza gang, what with all the tattoos on his arms.

"So, which gang are you from?" I prodded at his belly delicately with the tip of my foot. "I know you're from one, so spill it."

"Tch! The Momokyokai Yakuza won't let you off with this!" The man threatened as he hurried away.

"Well, that answers everything." I tapped my finger against my head. "Looks like I have some trash to clean up tomorrow."

With a new bounce in my step, I returned home, whistling happily since I now had something to do instead of the monotonous lifestyle I adopted these past few months due to nothing interesting happening at all.

Life was good.

Or at least, it was good until I reached home and got bowled over by all the animals in my house.

There were five large dogs, each with physical defects – the Labrador had a missing hind limb, two others of mixed breeds with heavy scarring that prevent them from moving properly, the Mastiff was blinded in one eye and the Rottweiler had half of his snout torn off in a car accident – but no less perfect or wonderful in their own ways.

The second wave came right on the heels of the first one, consisting of cats and smaller dogs. There were four cats and three smaller dogs, all abandoned by irresponsible owners once they were bored of their pets. Out of the four cats, two were mixed breeds with the other two being a Scottish Fold and a Russian Blue. The three smaller dogs were all purebred – an apricot coloured Toy Poodle, a Pomeranian and a Shiba Inu.

The third and final wave greeted me a scant few seconds later, consisting of rodents and birds. There were three Rabbits, two Guinea Pigs, two Parrots, a Cockatoo and a Sparrow that refused to leave after I nursed it back to health.

You may ask how life can get boring with all these animals around, but trust me; these animals are so independent that it's like their humans in their own right. They can feed themselves by utilising each species' own strengths – like getting the larger dogs to open the refrigerator and getting the cats to jump up to high places where the dry food is kept – to get the tasks done.

I also allow them to roam outside if they wish to since it isn't as if I'm their official owner. It feels more like a nature reserve, except for domesticated animals, really. You give the animals a place to stay, buy the food and the animals do everything else themselves.

It was sort of shocking to see it happen – I almost fainted the first time I saw the chaos – but perhaps they were so used to getting food and shelter for themselves that they do it instinctively, even if they had someone – namely me – to putter around and pamper them. Or maybe they just didn't trust my grubby human hands not to treat them as their previous owners had.

Whatever it was, an efficient system was worked out silently between the entire lot of us and we lived in harmony, except for the occasional complaint from the neighbours about the cacophony of sounds that cease the moment they see the amount of animals in the house.

Honestly, they're already rather quiet compared to the noisy vehicles that drive past almost every minute of the day.

* * *

"I'm home, guys." I bleated out from under the pile of animals.

A few angry barks, chirps and squeaks later, I amended my sentence.

"I'm home, ladies and gentlemen." I groaned. "Now get off me, please."

The entire zoo of creatures clambered off me awkwardly and stared at me expectantly, their eyes sparkling like gems.

The intelligence of animals both amaze and scare me.

"Alright…" I grumbled. "Since it's Friday night, we'll have sushi from Take-Sushi."

Joyous noise pollution echoed throughout the house, probably warranting a complaint or five from the surrounding people who have stubbornly refused to budge up on complaining about the obscene level of sound emanating from the house. Hell, if it were me, I'd complain too, and I'm the 'owner' of these animals.

I gave them a stern look and raised five fingers, gaining the attention of the excited creatures. As the number of fingers in the air decreased, so did the din, thankfully. It was yet another system worked out in silent compromise amongst the sole human and the other entities in the small bungalow of two-storeys – three if you count the basement – and a rather miniscule yard.

I'll order the usual so you guys just go do… whatever you usually do." I shooed them off and waded through the stubborn ones who refused to leave.

I finally reached the phone after what felt like forever and rattled off my order to the owner, one Yamamoto Tsuyoshi that I had gotten very familiar with after countless orders of sushi from his shop. After I hung up the phone, I slapped my forehead with my palm once I realised that I had my cell phone in my pocket and hence, did not have to struggle through the Red Sea of Animals. I heaved a sigh of exasperation and breathed in deeply.

"Usual rules apply! When the delivery man comes, no whining, begging, threatening, injuring, maiming and outright murder is allowed. There should be absolutely no noise as well, you hear me?!" I yelled out so loudly that everyone – and by everyone, I meant the neighbours as well – could hear me. "If any of the above rules are broken, no sushi is allowed in this house for a year!"

A chorus of agreements ranging from barks to trills and everything else in between sounded back, most likely giving the poor, long-suffering neighbours a migraine or two.

* * *

After waiting patiently for about half an hour, the doorbell sounded.

"Remember, no breaking of the rules!" I warned every living creature in the vicinity – besides the poor sod carrying the order – as I stalked out of the house, making sure to shut the door tightly and lock it with my key.

I turned around and spotted a surprising face holding the giant order of sushi I had called for.

"Here you go, Xing Yu-san!" Yamamoto Takeshi cheerfully passed me the large order. "Maa, you sure eat a lot for one person."

"It would be impossible for someone to finish all this by him or herself, Yamamoto-san." I wonder if I should be offended at being thought of as a glutton. "Anyway, thanks for delivering it. Here's the money."

Easily holding the stacks of sushi boxes in one hand, – I've lifted people twice that size – I shoved my hand into my pocket and expertly removed the money from my wallet singlehandedly, literally.

What can I say? I've had lots of practice.

Yamamoto looked slightly mind-boggled as he accepted the payment, looking as if he desperately wanted to ask me something.

"I've just had lots of practice." I told the bewildered person, already knowing the question through experience. "Thanks again, and see you tomorrow."

The teen gave a good natured laugh and wished me a good night before pedalling away on his bike, yelling about seeing me the next day as well. I merely chuckled to myself at the animated lad before heading into the house and steeling myself for the overwhelming wave of bodies that would hit me.

"Dinner is served!" I managed to announce before I was immediately sent to the floor by overenthusiastic animals that practically ripped into the food like starving beasts.

Well, they are beasts, but they most certainly do not starve judging by the amount of food I feed them on a daily basis.

With a loud war cry, I threw myself into the fray and got into a few friendly tussles with the playful creatures while eating my dinner together with what I would call my family.

As I popped a piece of tamago nigiri into my mouth while dodging the attempts of robbery from the Pomeranian and Rottweiler, I couldn't help but smile at the enormous mess of animals in the house.

Life wasn't just good. Life was great.

* * *

**I will start replying to the reviews - if there are even any :( - at the end of the chapter for all my stories.**

**To sweetcookies82: Thank you! Just reading something like this gives me the motivation to keep on writing! I'll keep that pairing in view, though who Xing Yu ends up with depends on the flow of the story.**

**To uniquemangalover: Thank you for the kind compliment. You have no idea how happy this makes me.**

**To EvaWinters, Giotto21, Pyc, TheParadoxicalOtaku, sweetcookies82 and uniquemangalover: Thank you for favouriting my story! I'll do my best to make sure that this story continues to meet or hopefully, surpass your expectations!**


End file.
